


Clexa Week Day One: Meet ugly

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek 2018 day one Meet Ugly, Day One, F/F, clexa baby, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: It’s not technically their first meeting, but it’s the first time they bother to exchange names - and Clarke’s got quite the surprise.





	Clexa Week Day One: Meet ugly

Clarke had agreed to go on a blind date with Octavia’s boss, largely because Raven had agreed to babysit her daughter - and because it was the only way to shut Octavia up. She had gone so far as to let her two best friends dress her. She had to admit though - they made her look good. Clarke was more accustomed to looking like a mother - she had even taken to buying “mom-jeans”, much to Raven’s dismay.

The restaurant was nice, the kind she never got to go to, because her friends couldn’t quite afford it, and she couldn’t exactly take her three year old to a fine dining establishment. If nothing else, she was at least guaranteed a great meal.

“Good evening ma’am. Do you have a reservation?” The maître d’ asked.

“Blake, party of two?” Clarke asked.

“Of course, your companion is already here, please follow me.” He led her to a secluded table at the rear of the restaurant. They approached the table from behind, Clarke taking in her date’s long chestnut curls and toned shoulders with an appreciative eye.

The brunette turned when she heard them and Clarke froze in shock. “Ms Griffin?”

“Please, call me Clarke.” She held a hand out to the brunette, recovering quickly from her surprise.

“Clarke, an unusual name, for an unusually beautiful woman.” She smiled, grasping Clarke’s hand firmly. “Please, call me Lexa.”

“I could say the same about you and your name.” She smirked as she took her seat.

“Have we met before?” Lexa asked once the waiter had left them.

“We have.” Clarke nodded. “Of course it’s probably more etched in my mind than yours - we met at TonDC, about four years ago.”

“Of course - I have not had such an enjoyable night since. I looked for you, but I didn’t see you there again.” Lexa told her.

“Yes, well I certainly regretted not at least getting your name that night.” Clarke chuckled. “At first I wanted to find you again mainly so I could yell at you, but I’m over it now.”

“You were angry at me?”

“I should have insisted on you using protection, what kind of moron takes the word of someone they don't even know the name of?” She huffed.

“I swear, I’m clean - I’ve never returned a positive result in any of my STI screenings - which I get regularly.” Lexa insisted.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t get anything like that from you.” Clarke waved a hand dismissively. “What I did get is this.” She slid her phone across the table so Lexa could see her lock screen. “She’s three and a half and her name is Madison, Madi for short.”

“What?” Lexa paled.

“You swore you were sterile. But there’s no one else who could be her other parent. Besides, look at her and tell me you don’t see the resemblance.”

“I am sterile though.” Lexa shook her head. “I wish I wasn’t - but some of the best fertility experts in the country have told me as much.”

“Well I have some pretty strong evidence to the contrary.” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa pushed Clarke’s phone back to her. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” She shoved herself away from the table and made a hasty exit, leaving Clarke alone.

“Good job Griffin.” She muttered to herself. She picked her phone up and dialed Octavia.

“So?” Octavia asked as soon as she answered.

“She left. Two minutes in.”

“What? Why?”

“We’ve met before, but I didn’t know her name - she’s Madi’s sperm donor.”

“You told her that?”

“Well, I felt like I had to - I didn’t want to lie to her.”

“And she walked out?”

“I showed her a picture, and told her her name, and she shoved my phone back at me and ran away.” Clarke sighed. “So now I’m sitting here alone like a fool.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Octavia promised. “You should order though - I know you were looking forward to eating at Polis again.”

“And I do have a babysitter.” Clarke agreed. “Okay, I’m going to order, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Ms Woods for you.”

“Thanks babe.”

“Enjoy your meal.”

Clarke set her phone back on the table and picked up the menu.

-

Octavia marched up to her boss’s office the next morning and let herself in. “You walked out?” She demanded. “Do you know how long it took too convince Clarke to go on a date at all?”

“Not now Octavia.” Lexa shook her head.

“Yes now.” She crossed her arms. “Clarke is one of the best damn people in the world. She hasn’t been on a proper date in years - not since her ex destroyed her almost five years ago.

“She moped for months after they broke up. We finally convinced her to have a night out and let loose and she met you apparently - and got pregnant. Since then Madi has been her sole focus - she loves that little girl more than anything. It took weeks of convincing by both Raven and myself to get her to go last night - and you walked out before either of you could even open a menu.”

“I’m sure her daughter is great, but she’s not mine.” Lexa shook her head.

“Clarke doesn’t want anything from you - she’s not going to hit you up for child support or anything like that.” Octavia said. “She just wanted you to know the truth - she thought you deserved to know.”

“I’m not talking about this with you anymore. Please go back to work.” Lexa snapped.

“Fine. But you should talk to Clarke. Here’s her number.” Octavia wrote Clarke’s number on a post-it. “I’ll see you for the meeting at eleven.” She turned on her heel and left.

Lexa stared at the number Octavia had written down, unsure of what she wanted. On one hand, she liked Clarke, had since they’d first met several years before. But on the other hand she wasn’t sure she could trust what she’d said about her daughter - in fact she was almost sure she could not.

“Lex?” Lexa looked up to see her best friend in the doorway. “You okay?” Anya walked further into the office, closing the door behind her.

“The date you and Octavia set up for me was last night.” Lexa began. “It didn’t exactly go as planned.” She put her head in her hands.

“What happened? I thought Octavia had the perfect girl for you.” And flopped into the seat opposite Lexa.

“Remember the blonde I went looking for, almost obsessively a few years back?”

“Oh my god, it was her?”

“Yep. And when I asked her why I didn’t see her there again? She told me I’d gotten her pregnant. She says I have a three year old daughter.” Lexa sighed, Anya knew how much she had always wanted kids. “I want to believe her, but she can’t be right, I mean every doctor I’ve ever asked has said it’s not possible.”

“So what? You walked out on the date?”

“I did.” Lexa sighed. “She wanted to be honest with me from the beginning, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Did you talk to Octavia?”

“She came in a bit before you.” Lexa nodded. “She says I should talk to Clarke.” She gestured to the number Octavia had left.

“She’s right, you should. Because what if she’s right Lex, what if you do have a little girl?”

“And what if I don’t?”

“Ask Clarke for a DNA test.” Anya suggested.

“Can I do that?”

“You can.”

“And then what?”

“And then we’ll know, one way or another.” Anya shrugged.

“Okay.” Lexa picked up her phone and dialed.

“Hello?”

“Hello Clarke, it’s Lexa. I wanted to apologise for leaving so abruptly last night.”

“I gave you a shock - but I figured I owed you the truth.” Clarke conceded.

“I’d like to get a DNA test done, I want to just believe you, but I’m sure you’ll understand.”

“Of course.” Clarke agreed. “You make an appointment and tell me when and where and I’ll bring Madi.”

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa let out a slow breath.

“No problem, text me the details.” She said. “Madi just woke from her nap - I have to go.”

“Okay, bye Clarke.” She set the phone down and looked at Anya. “She agreed.”

“Well that’s a good sign.” Anya told her. “If she was praying on your hopes, and just out for money she would hardly give that up so easily.”

“So you think she really could be my kid?”

“I think Clarke believes that - did she show you a picture?”

“Yeah, she’s a really cute kid, she’s got big brown curls and Clarke’s blue eyes, on looks alone I’d be inclined to believe her.”

“And Octavia is always going on about how great she is.” Anya reminded her. “Maybe Clarke somehow was lucky enough to get your one good swimmer.”

“Do you think Nyko could do the test?”

“Probably. Call him.”

“Okay, thanks Anya.”

“Anytime. Keep me up to date.” Anya said as she stood.

-

Clarke hadn’t worked since before Madi was born, she didn’t need to. Clarke’s parents had both come from wealthy families, and they’d had no issues setting Clarke up financially. That’s not to say she did nothing - she was on the board of several charities and arranged several benefits throughout the year - but Madi was always her priority.

“We visit Gampy?” Madi asked as Clarke wrestled her into her clothes for the day.

“Should we call him and see if he’s busy?”

“Not busy for Madi!” She shook her head with a giggle.

“Here you go, call Grampy.” Clarke laughed, offering Madi her phone. The three year old pressed on Jake’s picture.

“Hi Clarke.” Jake answered.

“Hi Gampy!” Madi squealed excitedly.

“Hey my angel, how are you?”

“I visit you?”

“I’d love that, is your mama there?”

“I’m here, you’re on speaker.” Clarke laughed.

“I have a meeting this morning, but I have nothing pressing this afternoon, so I can play hooky with my two favourite girls.”

“Sounds good to me. I promised Madi I’d take her to the zoo this afternoon.”

“Zoo!” Madi clapped.

“Perfect.” Jake agreed.

“What time will your meeting finish? We can stop by the office and collect you.” Clarke suggested.

“It should only be an hour, say eleven, just to be safe?”

“Perfect. We’ll see you soon.” Clarke ended the call just as a text came through to her phone.

Unknown Number: Hello Clarke, this is Lexa. I have made an appointment with my doctor at ten am this morning. He’s at the Polis private health clinic, Dr Nyko. If you can’t make it, I can make an additional appointment for Madi at a later time.

Clarke glanced at the time. It was already a quarter after nine, but she figured that if she got Madi ready quickly they could probably make it in time.

Clarke: I live in Arkadia, but assuming Madi cooperates I should be able to make it by 10. Will you be there too?

Lexa: I will. Thank you Clarke.

Clarke: No worries, see you soon.

“Come on Monster, we’re going out.” Clarke told her daughter.

It took a further fifteen minutes to convince Madi to get dressed, and put shoes on - the whole ordeal made more arduous by the fact that Madi was a very independent little girl, and insisted on doing everything herself - including tying her shoelaces. Finally though, they managed to make it out to the car, and Clarke still had thirty minutes to make a twenty-five minute drive into the city.

“Mama, Moana!” Madi begged.

“Okay baby.” Clarke laughed as she selected her ‘Madi Mix’ playlist.

“Yes!” She cheered as You’re Welcome began to play.

-

“Gampy?” Madi asked as they pulled up outside the clinic.

“Not yet baby, we’re going to see a friend of Mama’s first.” Clarke said as she lifted Madi from her car seat.

Lexa was loitering in the waiting area. “Clarke, thank you for coming.”

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry to make you do this.”

“Not at all, I understand.” Clarke assured her. “Madi, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is Madison Abigail Griffin.”

“Hi!” Madi smiled.

“Hi sweetheart.” Lexa smiled back.

“Ms Woods? Dr Nyko is ready for you.” The nurse called.

“No doctor!” Madi insisted as Clarke followed Lexa into the doctor’s office.

“It’s okay baby, mama’s got you.” Clarke hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her head.

“Hello Lexa, I understand you’re after a DNA test?”

“Yes, for myself and little Madi here.” Lexa nodded to her doctor.

“Hi Madi.” Nyko greeted the toddler.

“No.” Madi huffed and his her face in Clarke’s neck.

“Come on baby, say hello to Dr Nyko.”

“No shot!” She whined.

“You’re not getting a shot, I promise.” Clarke soothed.

Madi slowly peeked out at the doctor. “Hi.” She mumbled as Clarke sat her down on the bed.

“Madi, can you open your mouth really wide for me? I want to see if the inside of your cheek is ticklish.” He held up a swab, letting her inspect it.

“Ahh!” She opened her mouth wide and he quickly swabbed the inside of her cheek.

“All done. You don’t seem to be tickling there at all.” He chuckled. “Lexa’s turn.” He repeated the process on the brunette. “I’ll send these to the lab today, and give you a call as soon as I receive the results.”

“How long will that be?” Lexa asked.

“A few days, at least.” He said.

“Okay, thank you.”

“Will you call me as well?” Clarke asked.

“Of course.” Dr Nyko nodded. “Just write your number down for me.” He passed Clarke the clipboard he had been using.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled as she lifted Madi from the bed, ready to leave.

Lexa followed them back out of the office a moment later, she paused somewhat awkwardly at the point where their paths diverged. “Can I call you later?” She asked finally.

“You can.” Clarke nodded.

“Thank you.” Lexa nodded. “Goodbye Madi, it was nice to meet you.”

“Bye.” Madi waved as Lexa walked away from them.   
  
-

Lexa: Is now a good time to call?

Clarke: I’m just putting Madi to bed. I’ll call you when I’m done.

Lexa wanted, staring at her phone, for Clarke to call. It was twenty minutes before her phone rang, giving Lexa ample time to work herself up. “Hello Clarke.” She answered, hoping her voice didn’t betray her anxiety.

“Hi Lexa, sorry I made you wait - Madi had a big day so fought me on bedtime.” Clarke chuckled.

“No trouble at all.” Lexa assured her. “It must be hard, being a single mother.”

“Some days, but she’s completely worth it.” Clarke laughed. “Sorry - that’s such a cliche, but it’s the truth.”

“She seems like a sweet little girl.” Lexa agreed.

“I can’t wait for you to get to know her better, assuming that’s what you want of course.”

“If the DNA test says she’s my daughter, then I will want to be as involved as you’ll let me be.”

“Lexa, I don’t need the test results to confirm that. I’ve only ever let two people come inside me like you did. And there was a seven month gap between my ex, Finn, and you. We met in March, and Madi was born in December - you are the only possible sperm donor.”

“Like I said at the restaurant - I really want to believe you, but I have to be sure.”

“That’s okay.” Clarke said. “I understand.”

“There was another girl, a few years back - my ex - she got pregnant while we were together, I thought maybe all the doctors were wrong, and somehow we’d made a little miracle together. Costia was pale, her baby was clearly of African parentage. She admitted she’d been having an affair, and since it was his baby she decided to raise it with him.”

“Lexa, I’m so sorry - that’s awful.” Clarke said. “I see now why you find it hard to take me at my word.”

“I want to, and you’re right, she does look like me, but I can’t get my hopes up again.”

“Of course, I understand.” Clarke assured her. “How about we talk again once the test results are back?”

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“No problem Lexa.”

-

Clarke’s phone rang four days later, an unfamiliar number flashing over her screen. “Hello?”

“Ms Griffin? It’s Dr Nyko, I have the results of the DNA test.”

“She’s Lexa’s daughter, isn’t she?”

“She is.” He confirmed.

“Thank you doctor.” Clarke sighed in relief. “You’re Lexa’s regular doctor, correct?”

“I am.”

“Is there anything in her family history that I should have Madi tested for?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, not without Lexa’s permission.”

“Of course, I’ll talk to her. Thank you again.”

“No trouble Ms Griffin.” He said as he ended the call.

Clarke wanted to call Lexa, but she figured the brunette needed some processing time. She settled for sending her a text instead.

Clarke: Hey Lex, I just spoke to Dr Nyko. Call me when you’re ready to talk :)

Clarke’s phone rang almost instantly, Lexa’s name flashing up on her screen.

“Hi.”

“Hello Clarke.” She could hear the grin on Lexa’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“You had your reasons.” Clarke shrugged. “I understand, given your history, why you didn’t believe someone you’d met twice.”

“Can I see Madi? Soon?”

“As long as you text first, to check we’re home, you can come over anytime. She’s your daughter too.” Clarke promised.

“Don’t say that Clarke, I might just move in.” Lexa joked.

“That we might have to talk about a little more.” Clarke laughed. “Do you want to come over today?”

“Yes.” She could hear Lexa’s smile again. “When works for you?”

“Madi is taking her nap right now, but we’re home all afternoon, I’ll text you my address, come over whenever.” Clarke said. “Oh, one other thing.”

“Yes?” Lexa sounded nervous.

“You should think about what you want Madi to call you. She calls me Mama.”

“Really?”

“There’s more we need to talk about, obviously, but she’s your daughter too, and if you want to be mom, or mommy or whatever, then you should be.” Clarke said.

“Nomon. It’s what I called my mother.”

“Is that Trigedasleng?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“O’s boyfriend, Lincoln, is Trikru.”

“He’s my half brother.” Lexa said.

“Oh, well Madi already calls him Uncle Lincoln, so that’s convenient.” Clarke joked.

“I want her to meet my whole family.” Lexa said.

“You tell us when and where and we’ll be there.”

“Really? Thank you Clarke, you’re being so good about all of this - especially since I haven’t been a part of her life so far.”

“If you’d walked out on me when I was pregnant, or if you’d done something to deserve being shut out, then this would be different. But you had no idea about Madi until a few days ago, and you’ve told me several times that you want to be a parent. So I’m giving you a chance. Of course, if you fuck up, we will have a problem, but I don’t think you’re that kind of person.” Clarke chuckled.

“I’m not, I promise.” Lexa assured her.

“Lex, calm down. O is my best friend, she vouched for you before our date, and you’ve just told me you’re Linc’s sister, I trust their judgement if nothing else.” Clarke chuckled. “I’m going to have to go, Madi’s due to wake up any minute and I need to put away my paints before she does.”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon, I’ll have my afternoon cleared so I can come over.”

“Sure, I’ll text you my address. See you soon.” Clarke ended the call and quickly texted Lexa her address before putting away her paints and locking the spare room that was her art studio.

She made her way downstairs and started putting together a snack for her daughter, knowing that she was always hungry after a nap.

“Mama!” Madi called just as Clarke had started chopping carrot sticks.

“In the kitchen baby girl.” Clarke called back.

“Stairs.” Madi whined from the landing. She’d fallen down the stairs several months prior and had developed an aversion to descending them ever since.

“You can do it baby.” Clarke assured her. “I’m right here.” She waited at the bottom of the stairs as Madi slowly made her way down. “Woohoo! You did it!” Clarke cheered as the toddler reached the bottom of the stairs. P

“Snuggle?” She extended her arms over her head for Clarke to pick her up.

“I love you.” Clarke smiled, kissing Madi’s cheek as she lifted her and hugged her close.

“Love you too.” Madi responded, resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Want your snack?” Clarke asked.

“Yes please.” Madi nodded, her little arms still wrapped around Clarke’s neck.

-

“So, baby girl, I need to talk to you about something.” Clarke said as she sat down beside Madi.

“What?” Madi asked, watching her mama intently.

“Well you know how your friend Sammy has a mommy and a daddy, and Ellie has a mommy and a mama?” Madi nodded. “Well, you have me, your mama, but you also have a Nomon.”

“Nomon?” Madi asked, testing the unfamiliar word.

“That’s right, my love, and your Nomon is coming to visit you today.” Clarke nodded. “Do you remember Mama’s friend Lexa? From the doctor a few days ago?”

“Yeah.” Madi nodded.

“She’s your Nomon.”

“Leska Nomon.” Madi nodded.

Before Clarke could say anything further the doorbell sounded. “My Nomon?” Madi asked excitedly.

“Race you to the door?” Clarke challenged. Madi slid down from her chair and ran, giggling madly, to the front door.

Clarke could see Lexa through the glass panel on the door before pulling the door open. Madi immediately reached up for Lexa. “Nomon!” She said.

Lexa took a quick breath in surprise and glanced to Clarke, waiting for her nod, before lifting her daughter for the first time. “Hi Madi.” She hugged the little girl close, tears welling in her eyes as she was overcome with emotion.

“Don’t cry.” Madi wiped Lexa’s tears away with gentle fingers, making Lexa smile widely. Clarke snapped several pictures on her phone, knowing Lexa would want to remember the first time she held their daughter.

“Thank you Madi.” Lexa told her.

“Come through.” Clarke waved Lexa further into her home.

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa said, and Clarke knew she was talking about more than just inviting her inside.

“Anytime.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s arm briefly. “Now Madi, What would you like to do? Snuggle with your Nomon? Play outside?” Clarke asked her daughter.

“Bounce!” Madi decided.

“Let’s go then.” Clarke agreed as she led the way into the backyard.

“You have a lovely house.” Lexa smiled.

“Thanks, It was my grandmother’s, she passed away a couple of years before Madi was born, and left it to me in her will. O actually lived here with me until right before Madi was born, Rae too.” Clarke explained. “Of course it looked very different then - less like adults lived here.”

“I’ll bet.” Lexa chuckled. “I've met Raven a few times - I think she’s dating my best friend.”

“Anya? So you think they’re dating to? I knew it!” Clarke laughed.

“Bounce!” Madi reminded the adults, who had stopped on the back deck. She pointed insistently at the trampoline in the yard.

“Sorry baby.” Clarke chuckled. They headed down the stairs onto the grass. Lexa put Madi down on the mat and closed the zipper on the netting that surrounded the trampoline.

“Bounce!” Madi cheered as she began to bounce up and down.

“Thank you, for telling her to call me Nomon.” Lexa told Clarke quietly.

“Totally worth it to see your face.” Clarke bumped her shoulder against Lexa’s. “Look.” She showed Lexa the pictures she’d taken. “Do you have a google photos account? I have a whole Madi album, that all our friends and family add to.”

“I’ll set one up.” Lexa nodded.

“Text me your email once you’re in and I’ll add you so you can see them.” Clarke said.

“Thanks.” Lexa couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

“Mama! Nomon!” Madi called out to get both of her mothers’ attention before bouncing on her bottom and giggling madly.

“Good job baby.” Clarke laughed.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked slowly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them as they watched Madi.

“Yeah?”

“I know I messed up our date, but do you think we could try again?” She asked. “I’d like for the three of us to be a family.”

“I’d like that too.” Clarke nodded. “We can absolutely try our date again.”

“Soon?” Lexa pressed, a shy smile taking over her features.

“If you don’t mind a more low key date, how about tonight after Madison’s to bed?” Clarke suggested. “I’ll cook.”

“That sounds perfect.” Lexa couldn’t resist wrapping Clarke in a hug. “Thank you.”

“Cuddle Madi!” Madi interrupted their moment, reaching out for the two women.

“Come here then.” Clarke chuckled as she unzipped the netting and lifted Madi into her arms. Madi made a grabbing motion, summoning Lexa closer. “Get in here Lex.” Clarke encouraged. “Should we take a selfie?” Clarke asked her daughter.

“Yeah!” Madi cheered as Clarke held her phone out.

“Our first family photo.” Clarke said once she’d taken the shot.

“First of many.” Lexa said.

“Good.” Clarke agreed. “Now, would you rather handle bathtime? Or cook the Dino-nuggets?”

“Nuggets.” Lexa decided.

“Wise choice - but that means you’re on bath duty next time.” Clarke laughed.

“Deal.” Lexa nodded.

She followed Clarke inside to the kitchen. “The nuggets are in the freezer, in the yellow Tupperware container, and you’ll need to put one of these in the steamer as well.” Clarke handed Lexa a box of pre prepped vegetables.

“Are these homemade nuggets?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, my mom is a doctor, and diet is the leading contributor to almost every major health issue facing us today.” Clarke quoted. “Madi has never really eaten junk food, I make most of her meals from scratch, so I know exactly what she’s eating.”

“No candy?” Lexa asked, appalled by the very idea of a childhood without candy.

“Only what I make myself.” Clarke shrugged.

“You make candy?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, if you’re lucky maybe you’ll get to try some later.” Clarke grinned. “Bathtime takes about half an hour, if you preheat the oven, you can join in the fun before you have to come down and cook.”

“Okay, I’ll come upstairs in a minute.” Lexa agreed. “I just need to make a quick phone call.”

“Of course, take your time.” Clarke nodded. “Up the stairs and second door on the left, when you’re ready.”

Lexa nodded and took out her phone. “Dad, is Indra there, I need to tell you both something important.” Lexa said as soon as her dad answered the phone.

“We’re both here, what is it?” Lexa’s stepmother responded.

“I got some big news earlier today.” She began. “I have a daughter. She’s three, and her name is Madi.”

“Lexa, that’s wonderful, but may I ask how?” Indra said slowly.

“Her mother, Clarke, and I had a one night stand almost four years ago.”

“And you believe this woman? You’ve been burned by something like this before.” Gustus warned.

“I asked for a DNA test to confirm. Madi is definitely my daughter.”

“When can we meet her? And her other mother?”

“I’ll see if Clarke is free this weekend, I’ll bring them to lunch on Saturday.”

“We look forward to meeting them both.” Indra assured her.

“I should go, I’m meant to be making Madi’s dinner while Clarke handles her bath.” Lexa chuckled. “It’s all very domestic.”

“Good, you could use a bit of that in your life.” Gustus told her. “Go enjoy your evening.”

“Love you both.” She said as she ended the call.

-

After sitting with Madi while she ate her dinner, Clarke sent Lexa and Madi through to the lounge to watch a movie, while she cooked dinner for her and Lexa.

Clarke decided on chilli as it was fairly quick to prepare and not something she got to have often. She got it to the point where it simply needed to simmer until it had reduced, and made her way through to join Lexa and Madi.

Madi had picked March of the Penguins, and was watching through heavy eyes, her eyelids drooping as she lay sprawled across Lexa’s torso.

“You two are too cute.” Clarke smiled as she lifted Lexa’s legs and positioned herself under them. “Does your Nomon give good snuggles baby girl?”

“Uh huh.” Madi yawned.

“Close your eyes, you’ve had a big day.” Clarke said as she reached out to rub Madi’s back, soothing her to sleep.

Clarke’s hand slowly moved from Madi’s back to take one of Lexa’s. The brunette smiled at the contact, tangling their fingers together. They watched the remainder of the movie in comfortable silence.

“Want me to put her to bed?” Lexa asked as the credits rolled.

“Sure, I’ll show you where.” Clarke led Lexa upstairs to Madi’s room.

The walls were covered with bright images of fairytale characters and friendly animals, Lexa loved the room instantly - it was exactly the sort or room all children should have. She lowered Madi into her bed and pulled her covers up to tuck her in. “Goodnight my love.” Lexa murmured before kissing Madi’s forehead.

“Night baby girl.” Clarke followed suit, kissing Madi’s forehead as well. She found Madi’s favourite stuffed toy, a raccoon, and tucked it under her arm. “Come on, our dinner will be ready in a minute.” Clarke pulled Lexa out into the hallway as she turned off the light and closed Madi’s door most of the way, letting a small beam of light spill in from the hallway.

“She’s such a sweet little girl Clarke.” Lexa sighed. “You’ve done a remarkable job of raising her so far.”

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled. She pulled Lexa into a hug. “And thank you for wanting to be here.”

“I’m not sure anything could keep me away now.” Lexa promised. “I think this might be exactly where I belong.”

“Just wait til you experience your first Madi tantrum.” Clarke giggled.

“I can’t wait.” Lexa chuckled. 


End file.
